Spongebob the Naughty Sponge
by BrendenHoovesOkazaki
Summary: When Patrick leaves a mysterious "tape" in Spongebob's house, it may change him a little or entirely leaving him open to new things, what will happen?
1. Spongebob Discovers the Tape!

The story begins with Spongebob doing his usual routine: Waking up, brushing his teeth, putting on his everyday clothes, and heading out the house. But, before he exits his house, he finds a tape in front of the door labeled "Porn #66".

"Hmmm?", Spongebob looks at the tape trying to figure out what "porn" is because he doesn't know what it is and how did it get in his house. Spongebob turns the DVD over and discovers a sticky note held by tape. It has something written on it… and it is from Patrick! Spongebob then proceeds on reading what Patrick wrote and the following says "Dear Spongebob, I bestow you, the most majestic porn tape in all of Bikini Bottom. You should masturbate while watching this tape because it has two hot fish girls having lesbian sex! Enjoy! –Patrick."

After reading that, Spongebob was left dumbfounded by Patrick's note. "Meow…" Garry had come up to Spongebob with his usual meow and looked at him, and then slithered away slowly. "Oh…. What in the world 'masturbate, porn, and sex' mean…? Well at least I've heard of the word sex and I hear everyone all over Bikini Bottom saying that I will never have sex with anyone because I'm gay…"

Spongebob was actually planning to skip work to watch the porn tape. And you wonder, "Did he skip work or not?" Well, yes, yes indeed the bad little sponge did. "GARRY! COME HERE PLEASE!" Garry came as fast he could into in the living room as soon as he heard Spongebob call him. "Ok, Gare-Bear, we are going to watch porn!" Spongebob said as he quickly put the tape in the DVD player, full of glee. "Well, ladies and gentlemen… especially men…" Said the sexy fish girl in a sex slave outfit holding a whip. "Before me and this other girl comes out- come out baby, I want you to pull out your dick and start masturbating as we are having sex. "After the girl fish said that, the other girl that she had called in before was completely naked fingering herself. "Well, are you guys ready? Let's begin the fuck-fest!"

After the girl had said that, she slowly proceeded to slowly bend down on her knees and started licking the other girl's clitoris. "Ahh, ahhhh~~~~! It feels weird…~~!" Shouted the girl as her clitoris was being licked viciously by the girl with the whip. "I know baby, and your cum tastes pretty good." "Wow… my dick kind of feels weird… It feels tingly actually." Spongebob said as he wanted to pleasure himself as he watched the two girls pleasure each other. "Well, this is all nice and dandy but I need to go to work, the Krusty Krab!" Spongebob said as he rushed out the house. But, oh? Spongebob left the tape running and Garry just continued to watch all the juicy action.

As Spongebob was making his way to the Krusty, many thoughts had passed the simple sponge. "Hmmm", Spongebob thought to himself, "What those girls were doing look really naughty and impure….But at the same time, it looked good. Well, I never heard anything of sex being impure or anything so… it has to be on the 'ok' said. And thus comes the next chapter….


	2. On the Way

The story begins with Spongebob doing his usual routine: Waking up, brushing his teeth, putting on his everyday clothes, and heading out the house. But, before he exits his house, he finds a tape in front of the door labeled "Porn #66".

"Hmmm?", Spongebob looks at the tape trying to figure out what "porn" is because he doesn't know what it is and how did it get in his house. Spongebob turns the DVD over and discovers a sticky note held by tape. It has something written on it… and it is from Patrick! Spongebob then proceeds on reading what Patrick wrote and the following says "Dear Spongebob, I give you, the most majestic porn tape in all of Bikini Bottom. You should masturbate while watching this tape because it has two hot fish girls having lesbian sex! Enjoy! –Patrick."

After reading that, Spongebob was left dumbfounded by Patrick's note. "Meow…" Garry had come up to Spongebob with his usual meow and looked at him, and then slithered away slowly. "Oh…. What in the world 'masturbate, porn, and sex' mean…? Well at least I've heard of the word sex and I hear everyone all over Bikini Bottom saying that I will never have sex with anyone because I'm gay…"

Spongebob was actually planning to skip work to watch the porn tape. And you wonder, "Did he skip work or not?" Well, yes, yes indeed the bad little sponge did. "GARRY! COME HERE PLEASE!" Garry came as fast he could into in the living room as soon as he heard Spongebob call him. "Ok, Gare-Bear, we are going to watch porn!" Spongebob said as he quickly put the tape in the DVD player, full of glee. "Well, ladies and gentlemen… especially men…" Said the sexy fish girl in a sex slave outfit holding a whip. "Before me and this other girl comes out- come out baby, I want you to pull out your dick and start masturbating as we are having sex. "After the girl fish said that, the other girl that she had called in before was completely naked fingering herself. "Well, are you guys ready? Let's begin the fuck-fest!"

After the girl had said that, she slowly proceeded to slowly bend down on her knees and started licking the other girl's clitoris. "Ahh, ahhhh~~~~! It feels weird…~~!" Shouted the girl as her clitoris was being licked viciously by the girl with the whip. "I know baby, and your cum tastes pretty good." "Wow… my dick kind of feels weird… It feels tingly actually." Spongebob said as he wanted to pleasure himself as he watched the two girls pleasure each other. "Well, this is all nice and dandy but I need to go to work, the Krusty Krab!" Spongebob said as he rushed out the house. But, oh? Spongebob left the tape running and Garry just continued to watch all the juicy action.

As Spongebob was making his way to the Krusty, many thoughts had passed the simple sponge. "Hmmm", Spongebob thought to himself, "What those girls were doing look really naughty and impure….But at the same time, it looked good. Well, I never heard anything of sex being impure or anything so… it has to be on the 'ok' side". And thus comes the next chapter….


End file.
